Hyde's Autograph
Hyde without a Jekyll:' XD!!!!! I JUST LISTENED TO STRONGER THAN YOU!!! AHHHHHH!!!!' SO GOOD!!! *degrades to a puddle of fangirling and feels* RBDECEPTICON17: What did you think of my Hyde voice? And the dialogue I gave him? Hyde without a Jekyll:' I loved the dialogue you gave him! I really think it fit' him perfectly and your Hyde voice was great! Very spooky! :D RBDECEPTICON17: -Low chuckle coming from the darkness- ???: Why thank you my dear~ Hyde without a Jekyll:' *looks around trying to pin point the sound* Darnit! Why' does it have to be overcast and dark here?! And who's speaking!?! RBDECEPTICON17: -Suddenly, someone steps out of the darkness...a familiar face- You know me as that blonde weakingly~ But just call me Hyde~ -Another low chuckle erupts from his lips, before he dissapears back into the darkness...and in seconds a loud cackle fills the air- Hyde without a Jekyll:' HYDE!!!! *fangirl screams shake the house and she dives' for the darkness but hits a wall.* Ow! RBDECEPTICON17: -Another loud and insane cackle echoed through the room- Nice try my dear~ But the darkness is my good friend~ And your worst enemy~ Hyde without a Jekyll:' *rubs head when standing up.* Oh!? Is that how we're' doing this? CAUSE I WILL GET THAT AUTOGRAPH!! *walks over and closes and locks doors and windows.* RBDECEPTICON17: Even if it kills you~? Because believe me~ There is nothing holding me back anymore~ -Another dark chuckle- You'll stain these walls when i'm done with you~ Hyde without a Jekyll:' Ah but you forget something, Mr. Hyde! *Reaches behind' furniture.* THIS IS MY HOUSE!!! >:D *Pulls out a freeze ray and a 4 ft axe double sided axe* RBDECEPTICON17: Oooh~! A challenge~? I like how you think little one~ But...~ -He quickly appeared behind you, kicking you hard in the back and down to the floor, before disappearing back into the darkness- Hyde without a Jekyll:' AUTOGRAPH!!!! *In full fan rage now she turns to land on her' back the ice ray going off. It illuminates the room in a eery blue light and encasing 2 of the walls and half of the floor in a layer of ice.* RBDECEPTICON17: Too slow my dear~ Try again~ -He taunted, before rushing across the room, yanking the weapon out of your hand, and back into the darkness- Oh wait~! You cannot~! -A loud cackle echoed throughout the room- Hyde without a Jekyll:' HYDE!!! *she stands up, turning on a lamp. and waving the' axe at the non frozen part of the room where Hyde was.* RBDECEPTICON17: -But the blonde just kept dodging and rolling about, as if he was reading your movements and figuring them out before you even made them- What's the matter~? Too fast for you my dear~? Let me end your life~ I promise i'll make it quick and painless for you~ Hyde without a Jekyll:' AHHH!!! ' I'm running out of attacks...then lets do something he would never expect! *She grins with pure insanity and runs over to a small bag. She picks it up and throws it at Hyde and then ducks behind her axe. The bag explodes in mid air releasing several small but sharp items at high velocity in all directions.* RBDECEPTICON17: -After the attacked was finished...Hyde wasn't there...and a low and insane cackle echoed throughout the room once again...but a touch of annoyance was in his tone as well- Your boring me, my dear~ Don't you have anything better than that~? Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She sighed.* I really didn't want to do this but...*She' puts on a gas mask and holds a spray bottle in her hand. Inside the bottle is a strange green swirling liquid that bubbles with twisted alchemy.* I'm assuming you know what this is, and I'm assuming you know what will happen to you if I pray it in the air. RBDECEPTICON17: -Hyde appeared before you, panic circulating through his mind, though his expression didn't show it- Very well~ You can have your autograph~Just don't use that on me~ Hyde without a Jekyll:' Hooray! I knew you'd give into threats! *still holding' the bottle in an iron grip ready to spray at any moment, she pulls out Hyde's wanted poster and a pen.* RBDECEPTICON17: -Hyde sighs, knowing that she was looking for that weakling Edward, but simply signed it anyway, knowing his signature off by heart- There you go~ Now if you'll excuse me~ I have places to be~ Farewell~ Hyde without a Jekyll:' SQUEE!! *She lovingly puts the poster in the TGS shrine' in the corner and then goes to open the window.* Bye Edward! And have Henry come back here sometime cause I need his signature too! RBDECEPTICON17: -The blonde groaned, and quickly escaped through the window without a second thought...why did everyone think he was that little shit?!- Hyde without a Jekyll:' *After watching Edward disappear over the roof tops she' made a phone call.* JH! I'm glad you're up! You'll never believe what I just got!... Obtained From A Few Parody Songs For You Lovely People! X3 Category:Side Story Category:Narrator Stories